


tenerife sea

by angstychats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gaygaygaygay, M/M, emma commissioned this lol, ereri is a beautiful ship, levi is actually not ok, non canon trash, rip eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstychats/pseuds/angstychats
Summary: ❝you look so beautiful in this light, your silhouette over me; the way it brings out the blue in your eyes is the tenerife sea❞his lover had always dreamed of seeing the ocean.





	tenerife sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emma you beautiful hoe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emma+you+beautiful+hoe).



> this isn't canon it's kinda just a drabble my friend emma came up with & i put it into written form for her bc i love her.

His lover had always dreamed to see the ocean. 

His eyes, that were blue and green like frothing sea water, would light up and he would explain how when everything was over, and the enemy had been defeated, he would venture far beyond the walls that kept them trapped like birds in a cage. He would find the ocean waiting for him, the tides rolling back and forth in greeting. He would explain how he'd jump right into the water without hesitation, and he would teach himself to swim right then and there, in the open water. 

The captain would listen to the boy spout off in excitement, because he always got excited when he talked about the sea. 

And yet, now, as the captain held the boy tightly in his arms, he could feel the life draining from his body. The stickiness of the boy's blood stuck to him, coated him, though he pretended not to notice. 

Captain Levi was losing Eren quickly.

Those ocean eyes that he loved so much were flitting open and shut, and he could feel Eren's body quiver as he tried to pull air into his lungs. The captain held his hand over Eren's chest, though he knew no blood was being stifled, because the wound much larger than his hands could cover.

"L-levi..." The boy mumbled, and Levi's eyes studied the boy's face. He had a soft smile adorning his features, and his eyes crinkled. 

"Thank you. For loving me and staying by my side." His eyes welled up with tears, and Levi pulled him closer. 

The wound would kill him. This boy, bloody and torn and broken in his arms, wouldn't be coming home this time. He wouldn't ever see the ocean. 

And Levi cried. He cradled the boy in his final minutes, wiped his tears, and told him he loved him. 

"Levi?" Eren croaked weakly. 

"Yeah?"

"I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me you'll live. That one day you will go to the ocean in my place, and tell me what it's like. When we meet again." 

"Yeah, brat. I promise."

Eren smiled in content, exhaled a final breath, and was still. 

* * *

The sky was blonde and wind blew around him like it was in a hurry to get somewhere when Levi finally awoke. It felt like only moments ago he was in his room, the salt of the sea tickling his nose. His window had overlooked the rolling waters, so he could awake everyday and remember. But now, he was in an empty field of golden wheat.

So this was the afterlife. It looked and felt a little...empty. Bare. Wasn't there supposed to be golden gates and angels with trumpets parading themselves around in white gowns? All he could see was golden fields for miles. 

"Captain."

A familiar voice behind him. Levi turned around eagerly and locked eyes with the boy he hadn't seen for so many years, though he had longed to.

Eren grinned a boyish grin.

"So what was it like?"

**Author's Note:**

> i had to write this in a day, so it might be a little confusing? i tried to make it as easy to follow as possible but my thought process can be quite hard to catch on to hahaha. eren was also slightly ooc oopsie!!  
> thx for reading !!1!1


End file.
